The Silver Factory or Boardwalk for a Pleasurable Death
by Faith Yoite
Summary: A volte credevo di essere più forte dei miei sentimenti, ma poi, alla fine, mettevo troppo amore anche nei silenzi che usavo per fargli guerra. [AU, New York 1963 - akuroku - drammatico, introspettivo]


**.Silence**  
>La pioggia gelata scendeva acuminata come una serie di coltelli pronti a trafiggermi mentre il sapore di un liquido metallico lentamente aggrediva le mie papille gustative.<br>Le luci delle abitazioni e delle insegne sgargianti che si mescolavano confusamente con quelle soffuse irradiate dai lampioni, cercavano miseramente di contrastare l'oscurità della notte che scendeva con il suo manto oscuro.  
>Il suono delle sirene in lontananza mi arrivava ovattato alle orecchie ma ciò non distoglieva la mia attenzione dalla pozza cremisi che si allargava sul marciapiede.<br>Tutto si ridusse all'ultima persona a cui rivolsi l'ultimo pensiero e capii che il mio cuore non avrebbe mai smesso di battere realmente.  
>New York non era mai stata più bella. <p>

_**The Silver Factory or Boardwalk for a Pleasurable Death**_

**.Bridge**  
>Quando ero piccolo, nella mia vecchia casa in campagna avevo una camera tutta mia con un letto che affacciava sui verdi pascoli in collina. Era piccola e accogliente, però, quando la sera mi rifugiavo sotto le coperte di lino, iniziavo inspiegabilmente ad odiare quelle mura bianche; amavo la mia vita e amavo i miei genitori ma forse, mi dicevo, non ero felice così, forse avrei potuto meritarmi di meglio.<br>Mio padre era una persona seria e distaccata, aggrappato fermamente al residuo di rigida austerità di quel tempo passato che ormai era stato sotterrato dalla fine della guerra; era una di quelle persone nate e cresciute attorno ai circoli letterari ed era fermamente convinto che tutta quell'aria di _modernità_ e leggerezza che si respirava in giro non avrebbero fatto altro che attrarci con l'inganno per poi dilaniarci senza pietà. Prima della mia nascita era stato un noto critico degli avanguardisti, si era allontanato di proposito dalla città perché secondo lui tutto quel clima di spensieratezza e allegria non erano nient'altro che una facciata. E la sera, prima che io andassi a dormire, era solito ripetermi la consueta frase che avevo imparato a cantilenare come la filastrocca dei mesi.  
>"Un giorno potrai essere ciò che vorrai, nessuno ti fermerà, ma non potrai mai cancellare le tue radici"<br>Secondo mio padre ero nato come figlio della tradizione e tale sarei morto.  
>Quelle parole erano state il perno della mia infanzia e mi accompagnarono fino ai 18 anni, quando decisi che il mio desiderio più grande era di conoscere il mondo. E qual'era il modo migliore se non trasferirmi nella caotica New York all'apice del suo boom economico?<br>Era il 1963 quando raccolsi una discreta sommetta di denaro e fittai un modesto appartamentino per pochi dollari al mese.  
>Era l'anno dell'uscita dei primi LP dei Beatles, della serializzazione di The Amazing Spiderman, del discorso di Martin Luther King, dell'assassinio di John Fitzgerald Kennedy, e io decisi di abbandonare i freddi moralismi del passato in favore di quel dolce veleno chiamato denaro – o almeno era quello che speravo di conquistare. Comprai una serie di libri sul diritto monetario, speculazioni di mercato e quant'altro (tutta roba nuova per un ragazzino reduce da studi classici) e passai l'intera estate a studiare prima di trovarmi un lavoretto come broker dilettante.<br>Nel giro di pochi mesi ero stato travolto dalla frenesia di NewYork: la città diventava più prosperosa ogni giorno che passava, cantieri su cantieri si susseguivano con la stessa frequenza degli alberi che incorniciavano le strade, la borsa raggiungeva picchi sempre più elevati e i mezzi di divertimento crescevano a vista d'occhio. La tv, i fast food, il cinema, le serate al luna park, il jukebox mi avevano letteralmente strangolato e mi stavano lentamente soffocando in un ciclone di colori e profumi senza fine.  
>Oh, si. Avevo trovato anche una fidanzata.<br>Una ragazzina della mia età, bionda e mingherlina. Era una pittrice amante degli impressionisti, o forse espressionisti... non me ne intendevo in realtà, comunque era davvero brava.  
>Con la mia nuova vita in città mi sentivo come una formica in mezzo alla savana; vivevo una vita vuota, priva di fondamenti e significati. Stavo precipitando nel vortice di pigrizia e inerzia di cui erano accusati tutti i giovani come me, e fu sulle note di <em>All My Loving <em>che fui protagonista di un incontro che rappresentò il punto di radicale svolta della mia vita.

Era una sera come tante. Gli straordinari non retribuiti mi avevano tenuto incollato alla scrivania fino alle 8, la scadenza dell'affitto si avvicinava, la dispensa era vuota, la mia ragazza era partita per Parigi insieme a delle colleghe dell'accademia d'arte e mio padre non voleva parlarmi quando telefonavo a casa.  
>Forse avrei dovuto aggiungere anche che era la vigilia di Natale ma questo dettaglio non avrebbe cambiato alcunché, anzi, forse mi avrebbe solo ricordato quanto fossi solo in realtà.<br>Per qualche strano motivo di cui non riuscivo a capacitarmi i miei piedi invece di proseguire dritto fino alla fine della strada e poi girare a destra, avevano deciso di svoltare a sinistra e dopo due isolati mi ero ritrovato sul ponte di Brooklyn. Ogni volta che da piccolo lo vedevo in fotografia non riuscivo a fare a meno di emozionarmi davanti a una delle tante dimostrazioni della potenza dell'uomo, avevo letto che quello era stato il primo ponte sospeso più grande al mondo. La città era deserta attorno a me e così, con un po' di timidezza, mi sporsi dalla ringhiera e rimasi a fissare la distesa d'acqua proprio al di sotto. Essa era scura e maestosa, sembrava in grado di risucchiare qualsiasi cosa e rimetterla nelle mani del creatore; era un'entità al di sopra di tutte le cose mortali, capace di cancellare in pochi attimi un'esistenza. Era così pericolosa e allo stesso tempo affascinante.  
>La sensazione di essere sospeso nel vuoto era per me così nuova da procurare qualcosa di indescrivibile dentro di me, la mente per un attimo divenne improvvisamente vuota proprio come lo era la mia vita; tutto era silenzioso, e senza pensarci due volte mi ritrovai in piedi sulla ringhiera d'acciaio, con le mani appoggiate ad alcune travi e sotto di me nient'altro che oblio.<br>Mossi una gamba in avanti e il mio piede si ritrovò sospeso nel vuoto.  
>Un rivolo di sudore dalla tempia scese sulla guancia e si mischiò con la fitta pioggia invernale che aveva preso a scendere, la bocca appena dischiusa, l'ossigeno bloccato nella mia gola, e mentre calibravo il peso del mio corpo leggermente in avanti, uno spasmo mi aggredì per un istante.<br>Era accaduto tutto nell'arco di un paio di secondi ma vissi quegli attimi come se fossero stati minuti interminabili.  
>Mentre ero pronto per lasciarmi andare, intercettai una luce accecante con la coda dell'occhio e quando mi voltai, a terra poco dietro di me c'era un uomo che mi studiava con aria attenta. Non mi ero accorto del suo arrivo né avevo sentito il rumore della macchina, ancora in funzione, accostata più avanti.<br>La pioggia riprese a scendere con il suo ritmo incessante, le mie vie respiratorie si erano riaperte e le mie orecchie furono accolte dall'allegro ritornello dei Beatles. Adoravo quella canzone.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_  
><em>Tomorrow I'll miss you.<em>  
><em>Remember I'll always be true.<br>_

"Potresti spostarti da lì?"  
>Quasi mi stupii di udire una voce e per sicurezza lanciai un'occhiata a destra e a manca per assicurarmi che fosse indirizzata a me, non scorsi nessun altro oltre a quell'uomo.<br>"Mi hai sentito? Ti ho chiesto di spostarti, così mi ostruisci la visuale"  
>A quel punto voltai il capo in direzione dello sconosciuto e lo fissai con perplessità.<br>"Come?"  
>"Sei per caso sordo?"<br>Come uno stupido rimasi a riflettere sulla sua domanda retorica e poi andai a ritroso con la mente "Quale visuale?"  
>L'uomo alzò un poco la visiera del cappello, come per guardarmi meglio e con un gesto del capo indicò qualcosa davanti a noi. Agiva e si muoveva con estrema naturalezza, come se si trovasse a proprio agio in quella situazione e la pioggia che lo bagnava non lo infastidisse.<br>"Il panorama visto da qui è spettacolare" spiegò con voce vellutata e al contempo annoiata, accompagnando le parole con un gesto della mano "Però a causa tua non riesco a gustarmelo perché sei davanti"  
>Ci furono una serie di elementi che mi stregarono completamente, forse era l'estrema sicurezza che trasmetteva la sua voce o forse la disinvoltura con cui aveva posto quella domanda del tutto inappropriata ad un potenziale suicida che si stava quasi buttando giù da un ponte. Una forza misteriosa mi spingeva ad annuire e togliermi da lì per non contraddirlo, eppure il suo tono mi infastidì.<br>"C'è un intero ponte se vuole vedere il panorama, le basta spostarsi di qualche centimetro. Qui sto io e non mi muovo" ribattei spostando lo sguardo verso le luci che illuminavano la sponda di Manhattan.  
>"Modera il tono, bimbo. Hai idea di chi sono io?"<br>"Ma chi diavolo si crede di essere?"  
>La calma profonda che mi trasmetteva quell'uomo improvvisamente si trasformò in furore ardente che mi infuocava il petto e subito mi stupii di quella mia risposta, ero sempre stato un ragazzo educato e a modo e non mi sarei mai sognato di fare una cosa del genere, men che meno con uno sconosciuto.<br>"Chi diavolo credi di essere _tu_" la stessa mia domanda mi fu ritorta contro con tanta semplicità da quell'uomo così strano e anonimo, e per un momento me lo chiesi anche io. Chi diavolo ero io? Un ragazzo di campagna? Il figlio di un professore che ripudiava i nuovi stili di vita come se fossero dei peccati mortali? Un ragazzo che cercava di fuggire dall'austerità e dalla morale che lo avevano intrappolato per 18 anni? Un ragazzo che non aveva trovato nulla nella sua vita?  
>"Roxas…" mormorai solamente dopo qualche secondo di riflessione "Sono Roxas… e non pretendo di essere nient'altro"<br>Dopo la mia risposta l'uomo si ammutolì e non disse nient'altro. Studiai attentamente ogni suo movimento, le mani che andavano a nascondersi di nuovo nelle tasche del pesante soprabito, le spalle basse, il collo rilassato e il suo sguardo, insistentemente fisso su di me. Tentai di dissimulare il mio imbarazzo dedicandomi alle luci della città, tuttavia dopo qualche lungo minuto la situazione mi seccò a tal punto da spingermi a valutare l'idea di scendere da quella ringhiera e tornarmene a casa – faceva freddo dopotutto. Eppure il mio rimuginare fu interrotto dalla voce di nuovo tranquilla dell'uomo.  
>"<em>Roxas<em> hai detto? Che strano nome"  
>"Già" io annuii e abbassai lo sguardo per spiarlo con la coda dell'occhio, senza però dargli la soddisfazione di voltarmi.<br>"Allora, _Roxas_…" pronunciò il mio nome con un'intonazione così profonda che mi vennero quasi i brividi "Hai qualcosa in programma per stasera?"  
>Io spalancai gli occhi stupito e per un momento trattenni il fiato.<br>Cos'aveva in testa quello sconosciuto con quelle sue domande assurde e del tutto fuori luogo? Sembrava lo facesse apposta per farmi vacillare.  
>Scrutai quello specchio nero che si stagliava sotto di me e poi, quasi con preoccupazione, spostai di nuovo lo sguardo sull'altro.<br>"Niente" risposi con una velocità quasi sospetta, come se dovessi giustificare qualche colpa o mancanza.  
>Quell'uomo accennò un sorriso striminzito e mi porse una mano per invitarmi a scendere, forse fu nel notare la mia evidente perplessità che decise anche di accompagnare con le parole quel suo gesto.<br>"Neanche a me va di passare la serata da solo. Vieni, ti faccio vedere un posto"  
>"Ma… ma non ci conosciamo nemmeno" fu l'unica protesta che riuscii a pronunciare con un fil di voce e lui a quel punto mi scrutò con espressione grave.<br>"Roxas, noi non siamo altro che figure evanescenti con un nome e un volto fatti per essere dimenticati nel tempo. La storia di ognuno è la manifestazione del proprio passaggio su questa terra e deve essere custodita gelosamente come un vecchio cimelio di valore. Essa è solo tua e nessuno ha il diritto di giudicarla, ci sono delle scelte che tu reputi giuste o sbagliate e che non tutti possono comprendere, quindi non sei tenuto a raccontarmi di te come io non lo farò di me. Per conoscere una persona non hai bisogno di sapere la sua storia ma solo le sue intenzioni. Noi ora siamo solo due uomini spogli di ogni ambizione e desiderio, due gusci vuoti che cercano un'anima con cui collidersi"  
>Paradossale.<br>Ecco come potevo definire l'intera situazione.  
>Era paradossale come neanche 5 minuti prima ero sull'orlo del suicidio e in un batter di ciglia mi ritrovai sul marciapiede di un ponte sospeso, assieme a un uomo di cui non sapevo assolutamente nulla. Eppure non provai alcun rimorso.<br>Quell'uomo aveva ragione, non avevo motivo di dire a qualcuno il perché del gesto che stavo per compiere, poiché le ragioni erano mie e basta. Non ero in cerca dell'approvazione di nessuno, men che meno della compassione.  
>Avrei potuto aspettare un altro giorno dopotutto.<br>"Posso almeno sapere il suo nome?" sussurrai timoroso di spezzare quel silenzio irreale che era caduto tra di noi.  
>Mentre l'altro mi apriva la portiera della macchina, mi penetrò con il suo sguardo e mi accorsi per la prima volta dei suoi occhi di un verde che brillava di luce propria. Si abbassò al mio orecchio per sussurrarmi il suo nome completo, e quando io lo guardai stupito lui parlò a voce un po' più alta.<br>"Solo Axel e basta... non pretendo di essere nient'altro" rispose con un sorriso riprendendo le mie parole "Almeno per stasera"

_All my loving I will send to you_  
><em>All my loving, darling I'll be true<em>

Non riuscii a credere alla vera identità della persona che avevo accanto a me fino a quando la sua macchina non accostò al fatale indirizzo di 231 East 47th Street. Si trattava di un normalissimo edificio di mattoni marroni dove era risaputo che il più noto artista commerciale della città avesse preso in affitto il penultimo piano per un centinaio di dollari all'anno.  
>Era lì che Axel Silvers aveva costruito il suo impero chiamato Silver Factory ed era sempre lì che, con i venticinquemila dollari che guadagnava per ogni commissione, si poteva permettere il lusso di finanziare lo stile di vita dei suoi impiegati: artisti in cerca di quei quindici minuti di celebrità che, secondo lui, non si potevano negare a nessuno. Drag queen, drogati, musicisti e liberi pensatori lo aiutavano a creare i suoi dipinti, recitavano nei suoi film, erano le sue superstar che in un modo o in un altro avrebbero lasciato un segno nel mondo.<br>L'appartamento era completamente argentato: le pareti, i pavimenti, il mobilio, l'interno dell'ascensore, il gabinetto e probabilmente anche il gatto lo era. Quando un giorno gli chiesi perché avesse scelto proprio quel colore, lui mi rispose che il colore argentato rappresentava meglio di qualunque altro il narcisismo, dal momento che restituiva le immagini proprio come se fosse uno specchio. Quella semplice risposta racchiudeva l'essenza del mondo in cui ero entrato senza neanche saperlo.  
>Girando per quell'ambiente non potei fare a meno di rivedermi nei panni di un bambino al parco giochi, perché dopotutto la Silver Factory, tanto ambita ed elogiata quanto criticata e disprezzata, ai miei occhi non era che un enorme sala divertimenti. Un luogo in cui il radicalismo morale delle mie origini e il vuoto della mia vita attuale non potevano più rincorrermi.<br>Volteggiavo in preda a un'ubriachezza di risate, davanti alle pareti in cui potevo specchiarmi perché ricoperte di carta stagnola e altri strani materiali, e fu come a rallentatore che mi accorsi della presenza silenziosa di Axel dietro una cinepresa.  
>Fino a quel momento non avevo mai realizzato quanto fossero intensi i suoi occhi, per non parlare dei suoi capelli del colore del fuoco che spiccavano con totalitarismo in quell'eccesso di grigio e brillantezza.<br>I nostri sguardi entrarono in collisione e mi accorsi della nota di realizzazione che si disegnò sul suo volto man mano che io correvo nella sua direzione.  
>"Rimani qui con me" vociò in un sussurro quasi impercettibile mentre si avvicinava a me.<br>I secondi sembravano estendersi alla lunghezza delle ore, la lancetta del grande orologio appeso alla parete aveva cessato di muoversi e i suoni attorno a noi erano attutiti dall'atmosfera carica di pathos che regnava come sovrana.  
>Avevo letto molto riguardo Axel e la sua fama, per me fino a quella sera non era stato che un nome al quale abbinare delle opere d'arte, eppure in quel momento noi non eravamo nient'altro che <em>figure evanescenti con un nome e un volto fatti per essere dimenticati nel tempo<em>.  
>Vidi Axel per la prima volta come una persona, fatta di carne umana e mente geniale, e quando i nostri sguardi si incrociarono avvenne l'alchimia. I nostri cuori erano affini e se fossero entrati in contatto avrebbero potuto creare un'anima completa.<br>E in quel momento io sorrisi, come mai avevo fatto negli ultimi anni.  
>"Buon Natale Axel"<p>

Passai la notte alla Factory, ammirando i quadri ammassati caoticamente a ridosso della parete e mangiando zuppa Campbell in sua compagnia.  
>Non parlammo molto, Axel di suo in realtà era una persona molto silenziosa ma dedita piuttosto all'osservazione, più volte l'avevo infatti scorto a studiarmi attentamente o anche a riprendermi con la sua Bolex mentre io ero immerso in qualche attività. In una situazione normale tutto ciò mi avrebbe messo i brividi, non mi sarei mai fatto trascinare chissà dove da uno sconosciuto né gli avrei permesso di filmarmi, eppure in quella circostanza tutto mi sembrava così normale che quasi non ci prestai attenzione. Era come se lo avessi conosciuto da sempre.<br>Tacitamente, Axel mi stava rendendo il protagonista del suo mondo fantastico e il motivo ancora mi sfuggiva. Avevo passato tutta la notte precedente a rimuginare non sull'azione che stavo per compiere ma sul perché quell'uomo strano e di poche parole mi avesse teso la mano. Più ci pensavo e meno riuscivo a venire a capo del mio interrogativo, così decisi di arrivare direttamente alla fonte del problema e risolverlo.  
>"Perché ieri sera mi ha salvato?" domandai schietto a un certo punto, avvicinandomi al divano sul quale l'altro era steso e intento a leggere Vogue.<br>Lui alzò appena lo sguardo dalla rivista, senza però scollare il naso dall'articolo, e assunse un'espressione stralunata "Definisci _salvato_"  
>Io mi sedetti sulla punta del tavolino da tè, a pochi centimetri da lui e scelsi accuratamente le parole da utilizzare perché non mi andava di espormi maggiormente e lui stesso aveva detto che non avrei dovuto dargli spiegazioni.<br>"Ero sul ponte...in bilico"  
>"E allora?" domandò ancora una volta con quell'aria di chi non ha idea di cosa si stia parlando.<br>Boccheggiai un paio di istanti in preda allo sgomento e mi domandai se in realtà non mi stesse prendendo in giro "Lei mi ha aiutato a scendere e mi ha portato qui, no?"  
>"Quindi mi stai ringraziando perché ti ho aiutato a scendere o perché ti ho portato in un luogo caldo in cui asciugarti e passare la notte?" si fece interessato e si mise a sedere per dedicarsi meglio all'argomento. In quel momento odiai spasmodicamente quel tizio perché era evidente di cosa stessi parlando eppure l'aria di finta inconsapevolezza che ostentava con naturalezza mi spingeva a credere alla veridicità del suo tono.<br>Mi alzai infastidito e gli rivolsi un'occhiataccia prima di ritornare sui miei passi "Mi sono stufato"  
>"Dove te ne stai andando?" Axel si alzò e mi seguì con leggerezza, proprio come se lui fosse un bambino e stessimo giocando insieme. Ma io non ero dello stesso avviso, forse avrei dovuto essergli grato se ero ancora lì quel giorno però il suo atteggiamento mi urtava non poco.<br>"Dove vai?" mi chiese ancora una volta quando ero arrivato all'appendiabiti vicino all'ingresso.  
>"Tu che dici?" risposi acido.<br>"Se vai a prendere la colazione io voglio un caffè doppio e pancakes, per il pranzo poi ci arrangiamo"  
>"Cos- ma che stai dicendo?" balbettai inizialmente sconcertato, ma quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso e realizzai che sicuramente mi stava prendendo in giro perché un'artista del suo calibro non poteva essere così idiota. Serrai i pugni e aggrottai la fronte "Me ne sto andando! Via. A casa mia. Qualsiasi altra parte che non sia qui" mi ritrovai a gridare senza una ragione ben precisa "Mi sono stancato di essere preso per il culo da un tizio che neanche conosco"<br>Axel sgranò gli occhi, forse preso alla sprovvista dal mio tono "Io non ti sto _prendendo per il culo_"  
>"Ah no? Allora perché non dici nulla di sensato? Me ne vado e tu mi ordini la colazione, ti chiedo perché non mi hai lasciato su quel ponte e tu inizi a tergiversare. Vuoi che te lo dica a parole? Volevo gettarmi da lì, non penso che una persona sana di mente salga sulla ringhiera di un ponte sospeso per prendere una boccata d'aria"<br>"Oh... volevi farla finita? Mi dispiace, credo di non aver colto la nota suicida nei tuoi occhi" lo vidi sbadigliare svogliatamente e si portò una mano tra i capelli rossi per ravvivarseli.  
>"Stronzo, in realtà non ti dispiace neanche un po'. Fai schifo a mentire" senza accorgermene avevo mandato al diavolo anche ogni tipo di formalismo, e, senza neanche un motivo ben preciso avevo iniziato pure a piangere silenziosamente.<br>"Effettivamente non mi dispiace neanche un po'" ammise con una serietà e una naturalezza che mi sconcertarono più di quanto non fossi. Le lacrime scendevano sulle mie guance ma non mi interessava, non sarei andato a nascondermi per non farmi vedere.  
>"Tu non <em>avevi<em> e non _hai_ tutt'ora l'aria di uno che _vuole_ togliersi la vita" sospirò addolcendo il tono e posò una mano sul mio capo, prima di prendermi una mano e stringermi forte al suo petto "Non avevo nessun motivo di salvarti da un possibile suicidio perché tu non lo avresti commesso... tu sei soltanto tremendamente, profondamente solo. Quello di cui avevi bisogno era qualcuno che ti stesse accanto... e io credo di aver colto l'urlo straziante della tua anima, perché la mia è stata richiamata con una forza tale da essere ora terrorizzata di lasciarla andare"  
>Non seppi il motivo preciso per cui lo feci, ma mi aggrappai saldamente al suo maglione e affondai la faccia nel tessuto. C'era qualcosa di quest'uomo che riusciva a placare tutte le mie insidie interiori con la sua sola presenza, probabilmente lui era quell'amore platonico e irraggiungibile che avevo sempre cercato e a cui ognuno è destinato.<br>"Io non sono solo" tentai di protestare debolmente.  
>"Lo sei" lui mi assicurò passando una mano tra i miei capelli.<br>"Sto bene così"  
>"Sei infelice"<br>"Io ho una ragazza che mi ama. Sono felice. Va tutto bene" mi staccai alla fine alzando di poco il tono.  
>La sua era come una dolce cantilena che voleva farmi convincere di ciò che in realtà voleva lui; io da parte mia cercavo di contrastarlo come meglio potevo aggrappandomi all'ultimo barlume di ragione che avevo dalla mia, anche se alla fine, in realtà, non sapevo più a cosa volessi arrivare, cosa volessi dire. Cercavo solamente di contrastare qualunque cosa dicesse o facesse Axel per sfuggire alla realizzazione che probabilmente stessi iniziando a provare pulsazioni proibite nei suoi confronti.<br>Axel rimase immobile per un tempo interminabile, continuando a guardarmi mentre il mio petto si muoveva velocemente a causa del respiro accelerato. Ero affascinato di come potesse scrutarmi sempre con la stessa intensità della prima volta e mentre gli diedi le spalle per andare a prendere il mio cappotto, lui mi prese con gentilezza un braccio e appoggiò la fronte alla mia nuca.  
>"Hai gli occhi stanchi di chi spera tanto e non arriva mai niente. Vieni, le tue parole addormentale con me" sussurrò impercettibilmente e qualsiasi mia altra risposta mi morì in gola.<br>Mi condusse nel letto sfatto, dove io avevo passato la notte, e mi fece sedere, prima di baciarmi con un'accortezza che nessuno aveva usato nei miei riguardi.  
>Axel era una persona molto diffidente nei confronti del mondo, era un acuto osservatore e non osava mai distogliere l'attenzione da qualcosa per una qualche strana e ossessiva paura di cui non riuscivo mai a venire a capo, tuttavia, quando mi baciava, riusciva ad abbandonarsi totalmente alla passione del momento e <em>spogliarsi di ogni ambizione e desiderio.<em>  
>Mi stupii della velocità con cui gli permisi di baciarmi e poi di portarmi a letto, era stato dettato tutto da un'ancestrale istinto di benessere mentale, per la prima volta ero riuscito a sottomettere la ragione ai sentimenti, al desiderio, alla lussuria, e realizzai che quello doveva essere il preludio di un amore fulmineo, fatale, colmabile soltanto con la presenza dell'altro.<p>

Quando però aprii di nuovo gli occhi e realizzai ciò che avevo appena fatto, nulla mi sembrò più sbagliato e immorale. Avevo tradito la mia fidanzata con una persona conosciuta neanche ventiquattro ore prima, un uomo per giunta, e, benché il mio cuore si sentisse per una volta appagato, il mio raziocinio mi condannava per il gesto compiuto. L'etica e gli insegnamenti che mi furono impartiti in quella lontana vita che avevo abbandonato, stavano di nuovo bussando alla porta della mia coscienza. Mi sentii dilaniato, colpevole, agonizzante.  
>Mi misi a sedere nel centro del letto, con solo le coperte che mi coprivano, e guardavo Axel, affacciato alla finestra, intento ad ammirare i grattacieli di New York. Sapevo di essere un debole ma in quel momento non riuscivo a fare altrimenti e mentre le lacrime scendevano sulle mie guance, andai alla ricerca dei miei vestiti con l'intenzione di scappare e non tornare mai più.<br>"Nevica" lo sentii sussurrare in preda a un fatalismo estatico e per la prima volta, da quando mi ero risvegliato, si voltò verso di me "Secondo te perché la neve è bianca?"  
>Io rimasi fermo, al centro della stanza, con gli occhi gonfi e spalancati. Scossi debolmente il capo e mi morsi il labbro inferiore "Axel..."<br>"Rispondimi, Roxas"  
>Axel per me era un nemico, l'uomo nero che si rintana sotto al letto, la pioggia in una giornata estiva, il primo capello bianco di un ventenne, il serpente tentatore. Il mio nome associato al suo non poteva funzionare, lui apparteneva ad un mondo differente dal mio. Eravamo lontani anni luce l'un dall'altro... perché faceva così male?<br>"Mi dispiace... non... non posso" abbassai il capo e cercai con tutte le mie forze di respingere le lacrime che continuavano a scendere imperterrite.  
>"Perché no?"<br>Non riuscivo più a guardarlo, semmai avessi avuto il coraggio di farlo mi sarei ritrovato faccia a faccia con il peccato, e più lui tentava di avvicinarsi a me e più io indietreggiavo. Strinsi forte al petto il maglione che avevo ancora tra le mani e lì affondai lì tutto il mio dolore e la mia angoscia "Che cosa ho fatto... cosa ho fatto"  
>"Aspetta, stai calmo"<br>Il solo vederlo con quella sua aria di innocenza, che mi parlava cautamente con la speranza di non incutermi ancora più timore di quanto non provassi, mi fece sentire ancora più male perché capii che in quella stanza ero io quello sbagliato. Colui che era nato nei rigidi moralismi della vecchia scuola e che aveva perso la propria strada nella lussuria e nel peccato. Se mio padre avesse saputo mi avrebbe rinnegato seduta stante e io non mi sarei opposto.  
>"No... ti prego non toccarmi. Io... io non posso più stare qui, devo andare via. E stato tutto un errore, scusami, io non dovevo rimanere qui"<br>Cercai di parlargli con quella poca calma che riuscivo ad ostentare ma alla fine mi ero ritrovato ad urlare le ultime parole e a divincolarmi forsennatamente, perché Axel aveva ignorato tutte le mie parole e con scatto felino mi aveva afferrato da dietro e mi aveva bloccato le braccia. A quel punto non riuscii più a trattenermi e piansi tutte le lacrime che avevo in corpo, il dolore, l'angoscia e il rimorso che mi impedivano di crearmi una vita indipendente. Fino a quel momento avevo fatto sempre tutto in funzione di quello che volevano gli altri per me, ma non avevo mai pensato ai miei bisogni perché essi semplicemente erano di secondaria importanza.  
>"La neve è bianca perché è pura" mi sussurrò all'orecchio e il suo caldo respiro mi sfiorò il collo "La neve è il bene che scende per coprire il male della terra, essa esprime la speranza per il futuro, la fiducia nel prossimo e nel mondo. Lascia che la neve ricopra la tua sofferenza e il tuo passato"<br>"Axel..." la mia voce tremava ancora e continuavo a tenere gli occhi chiusi come a non voler vedere la verità di cui voleva convincermi lui, la bella favola che avrebbe potuto liberarmi dalle catene del mio cognome.  
>"Roxas, io ti capisco. La tua anima è proprio come la mia... noi siamo fatti per esistere insieme"<br>"Leggi per caso Shakespeare?" singhiozzai ironico e a quel punto Axel scoppiò in una risata cristallina e mi strinse le spalle.  
>"Siamo fatti anche noi della materia di cui son fatti i sogni, e nello spazio e nel tempo di un sogno è racchiusa la nostra breve vita… Rox, la vita è troppo breve per lasciare spazio all'infelicità"<br>Si dice che il bianco sia il colore del silenzio e del freddo, ma allo stesso tempo anche della purezza e della spiritualità.  
>"Naminé veste sempre di bianco..." mormorai asciugandomi le lacrime e mi rigirai in quella sorta di abbraccio per stringerlo forte a me.<br>"Lei non ti merita" rispose senza poi aggiungere nient'altro.  
>Axel mi diceva che se Naminé mi avesse amato davvero non mi avrebbe lasciato solo, non avrebbe mai lasciato un tale dolore crescere nel mio cuore. Parlava come se conoscesse lei e me, eppure tutte quelle verità che uscivano dalla sua bocca avrebbero potuto benissimo scrivere la mia biografia.<br>Quando eravamo insieme Axel mi guardava e mi sorrideva, senza sapere però che intanto mi tremavano le mani. Forse avrei dovuto scappare quando iniziai ad amare cose di lui che gli altri detestavano ma non fui mai abbastanza forte. Se Axel fosse stato un elemento per me doveva essere la neve: freddo ma meraviglioso. Perché lui non era una persona affine ai sentimentalismi, non era caldo e passionale come il suo look poteva suggerire, ma con la sua sola esistenza riusciva a cambiare una vita.  
>"Amo la neve" dissi chissà quanto tempo dopo, quando ormai la notte era calata di nuovo sulla città.<br>"Domani torna di nuovo, ti presento qualcuno"  
>Feci come mi disse e tornai tutti i giorni, per i due anni successivi.<p>

**.Factory Men**  
>Dopo un anno di permanenza alla Silver Factory mi era quasi impossibile tracciare un dipinto esaustivo sulla persona di Axel Silvers, poiché dopo quel fatidico natale del 1963 non parlammo mai delle nostre vite private prima del nostro incontro, il tutto si riduceva a una semplice relazione sbocciata dal nulla e senza motivo apparente. Axel era un tipo quieto e non amava parlare di sé o delle sue origini, tutto quello che sapevo di lui lo scoprii nel tempo, leggendo le interviste rilasciate, parlando con i suoi colleghi, assistenti e amici che erano soliti frequentare la Factory o addirittura ammirando le opere che produceva. Egli era ben consapevole del potere del silenzio e spesso durante le interviste si comportava come un ragazzino idiota, ritorcendo le domande o facendo grugniti insensati – proprio come faceva con me – preferendo, così, rimanere un mistero e non rivelare nulla del suo passato. Lui diceva sempre di essere come uno specchio, quello che rifletteva era solo la facciata esteriore di una società che pretendeva tutto e nulla, la sua anima e la sua storia erano invece lasciate al sicuro, riposte lontane dagli occhi del mondo.<br>Axel Silvers non regalava nulla a nessuno, restava muto a scrutare cinicamente e forse anche un po' adorante i cambiamenti che animavano la società e la cultura americana di quel tempo, e nel frattempo veniva pubblicizzato come se fosse lui un prodotto di marca. Tutto quello a cui mirava era l'estetica. La questione adesso non era più cosa pensava, quali erano le sue emozioni, o cosa ci fosse nelle lattine di zuppa che dipingeva, ma come egli si presentava agli occhi del pubblico. Lui cercava quello che gli altri volevano e senza aggiungere assolutamente nessun tocco artistico lo metteva su tela e lo riconsegnava sotto forma di opera d'arte. Era questa la pop art, quell'arte della quotidianità, della società in via di cambiamento e a cui lui era devoto.  
>Axel in persona era diventato un'icona pop, con il passare del tempo aveva iniziato a creare un'immagine che si addicesse alla propria personalità di artista d'avanguardia. Seguendo la moda underground, mise a punto lo stile che sarebbe diventato un modello di moda: occhiali scuri, giacca in pelle, maglie a righe e selvaggi capelli rossi.<br>Lui era l'anima della Silver Factory ma allo stesso tempo ricopriva un ruolo marginale, quell'_industria_ in miniatura per sopravvivere non avrebbe mai potuto ruotare attorno alla sola personalità di Axel. Ovviamente c'era dell'altro.  
>In quel microcosmo argentato e decadente, c'era un divano rosso trovato su un marciapiede della 47ª strada, scenario di fotografie e pellicole scabrose, ricettacolo di feste d'avanguardia a base di anfetamine; lo Studio accoglieva il mondo sommerso di una New York perduta, viziata e trasgressiva.<br>Uno dei tanti frequentanti d'abitudine era Marluxia, meglio conosciuto come Candy Darling, attore (o forse attrice) di fama di molti dei film della Factory, era dedito al travestitismo quindi non sapevo mai come riferirmi a lui (o lei), però era una persona davvero gentile e quando arrivava mi regalava sempre una scatola di caramelle perché ai suoi occhi ero un bambino in mezzo a quel branco di animali più grandi di me. Marluxia era il più _particolare_ ma anche gli altri erano tipi interessanti. C'era Zexyon Geldzahler, forse il più normale lì dentro e con cui amavo spesso dialogare, era uno storico dell'arte di gran fama e allo stesso tempo si dilettava a scrivere saggi e trattati che però nessuno leggeva... probabilmente per questo motivo era sempre così triste. Luxord Mead era un attore abbastanza conosciuto…. per me però era famoso perché girava per la Factory sempre nudo e con i pattini a rotelle, e questa sua malsana abitudine spingeva spesso anche altri a seguire il suo esempio. Poi c'erano Xaldin e Xigbar... in realtà non sapevo che dire su di loro a parte che erano dei tossicomani. Demyx Reed era il chitarrista dei Velvet Underground, gruppo preferito di Axel e di cui si era autoproclamato manager e autore ufficiale delle cover per i loro album. Demyx era la persona più vicina a me forse per l'età o forse perché era il più travolgente. E infine c'era Larxene Sedgwick, ricca e bellissima ragazza di Cambridge, era il soggetto preferito dei più famosi fotografi di Vogue, e quando divenne la musa di Axel, circa un annetto prima che lo incontrassi, emulò il suo stile facendo in modo da renderli la coppia più in voga di New York: tutti li volevano ovunque e avrebbero fatto di tutto pur di accaparrarsi la loro presenza anche solo per pochi secondi. Erano loro le opere in mostra nelle più esclusive feste della città.  
>Io invece nel giro di un anno ero diventato il prediletto di Axel: non avevo particolari abilità né meriti per cui meritare il diritto di frequentare la Silver Factory, rimanevo il solito fallimento dalla vita vuota e scialba anche a contatto con le celebrità. Era come se tutto quello che riuscissi a fare fosse amare. Amavo Axel alla follia, amavo il suo odore, i suoi baci, il suo calore, i suoi occhi, i suoi capelli, la sua pelle liscia. Amavo qualsiasi cosa di lui ma a volte non sembravo essere ricambiato o almeno non del tutto.<br>Axel era una persona fondamentalmente fredda, non dava nulla senza la sicurezza di un tornaconto personale e anche in amore era abbastanza refrattario. Non aveva mai detto di amarmi però mi voleva sempre accanto a sé, ovunque andasse, qualunque cosa facesse.  
>Era cominciato tutto una mattina di circa sette mesi prima, quando la nostra relazione, allora segreta, era ancora in fase di decollo; io saltuariamente facevo un salto a casa di Axel con la premura di preparargli un pasto decente e quel giorno assieme alle uova strapazzate gli consegnai una lettera trovata nella cassetta della posta. Era senza francobollo né mittente ma probabilmente erano dettagli di secondaria importanza perché quando vide quella busta si ritirò in un angolo, lontano da me e dalle sue tele, e si estraniò totalmente.<br>Mi chiesi più volte da quale mano potessero provenire quelle tre intense pagine che Axel lesse e rilesse più volte con avidità, come se la sua vita fosse dipesa da quelle parole catturate dall'inchiostro. Un parente, un amico che non vedeva da anni, un collega, un magnate che criticava le sue opere, qualche fan, un'ipotetica fidanzata di cui non mi aveva mai parlato... Passai in rassegna tutte le possibili ipotesi ma niente, non seppi mai nulla a riguardo e questo non faceva altro che sottolineare l'enorme abisso che c'era tra me e Axel perché mentre lui mi conosceva, io non sapevo assolutamente niente sul suo conto.  
>Passai un lungo periodo di tempo perso nei miei pensieri, a fissarlo dalla lontana poltrona del soggiorno mentre studiava nei minimi particolari quella lettera dalla carta ingiallita. La sua espressione diventava sempre più afflitta ogni minuto che passava finché non lo vidi piangere silenziosamente.<br>Per la prima e unica volta in tutta la mia vita vidi Axel piangere e io, non so perché, ne rimasi sconvolto.  
>Axel per me era sempre stato come il superuomo decantato da Nietsche, era un faro nella nebbia della mia vita, una speranza dal profumo di certezze. Era un'entità al di sopra dei comuni mortali, ma dopo quella lettera rividi in lui tutti i sentimenti terreni che fino a quel momento aveva celato dietro la sua silenziosa facciata di celebrità.<br>Axel era una persona come tutte le altre e quel suo pianto dimostrava che i nostri cuori dopotutto erano simili.  
>Forse, se gli avessi chiesto spiegazioni lui me ne avrebbe date, tuttavia decisi di rispettare il suo momento di intimo dolore e gli rimasi vicino fisicamente. Lo raggiunsi ai piedi del letto dove si era rintanato e lo strinsi più forte che potei, per ricordargli che nonostante tutto sulla terra era sempre presente un'anima che gli era devota.<br>"Oggi non andare a lavoro" furono le uniche parole che mi rivolse e io annuii.  
>Come mi disse lui, non andai a lavoro quel giorno, e neanche il giorno dopo, e neanche quello dopo ancora. Passai così tanto tempo a casa di Axel che questi decise al mio posto che avrei dovuto trasferirmi da lui, mi obbligò anche a lasciare il lavoro perché mi voleva sempre con sé. All'inizio mi opposi ma alla fine dovetti arrendermi.<br>Axel mi offrì tutti gli onori che una persona potesse desiderare, grazie a lui conducevo uno stile di vita paragonabile a quello dei più ricchi ereditieri d'America. Io, che da piccolo non avevo mai visto tanta agiatezza, ero ora circondato dal lusso e dal benessere; avevo visto città, gioielli, soldi, cose che neanche sognavo quando vivevo nella mia casetta in campagna. Arrivato ai vent'anni la mia vita sapeva di déjà-vu, avevo già visto e fatto qualsiasi cosa che un ragazzo della mia età potesse desiderare.  
>Quella bella vita però era scialba per me perché il mio unico bisogno era l'amore, qualcuno al mio fianco che non mi facesse sentire solo.<br>Vivevo la vita più invidiabile delle star acclamate sui giornali di gossip e, anche se non era ufficiale, tutti sapevano di me e Axel. Tutti chiedevano ma lui non osava rispondere.  
>Un <em>accessorio. <em>Ecco cos'ero, un accessorio carino da portare dietro a feste e ricevimenti, da abbinare al proprio vestito e all'occasione.

_I've seen the world_  
><em>Done it all<em>  
><em>Had my cake now<em>  
><em>Diamonds brilliant<em>  
><em>In Bel Air now<em>  
><em>Hot summer nights, mid July<em>  
><em>When you and I were forever wild<em>  
><em>The crazy days, city lights<em>  
><em>The way you'd play with me like a child<em>

"Dem piantala con quella cazzo di chitarra"  
>I miei pensieri furono brutalmente interrotti dalla voce assonnata di Xigbar che proveniva dal divano rosso dove l'uomo era riverso, causa coma post-sbornia. Era incredibile come certi soggetti riuscissero ad ubriacarsi anche la mattina.<br>Trattenni a stento una risatina e lanciai un'occhiata divertita a Demyx che intanto si era esibito in un buffo broncio accompagnato da un'aria infastidita "Devo riscaldarmi per il live di questa sera!"  
>"Puoi farlo da casa tua"<br>A qualsiasi ora del giorno la Silver Factory era sempre piena di gente che entrava e usciva, tanto che spesso mi chiedevo se gli altri avessero una casa propria – non era raro trovare qualcuno passare la notte lì, magari perché troppo devastato di alcol e eroina per tornare a casa.  
>"Questa volta sono d'accordo con Xigbar. Hai rotto le palle"<br>Appena udii la voce di Luxord che si avvicinava, chiusi di nuovo gli occhi per evitare di entrare a contatto con scene di nudo e tornai a stendermi sul mio _dormeuse_. Da quando la mia permanenza alla Factory era diventata un'habitué avevo preteso un divano personale sul quale nessuno era autorizzato a sedersi, ad eccezione di Zexion però, perché lui era il meno propenso alle oscenità degli altri.  
>Ci furono delle risatine di sottofondo e improvvisamente mi sentii una pacca sulla testa che mi fece letteralmente saltare in aria e spalancare gli occhi.<br>"Piantala di fare il pudico, sono vestito" mi disse con malizia mentre continuava a girare a vuoto sui suoi pattini argentati "Non c'è bisogno di essere tanto vergognosi, sono cose naturali che hanno tutti... o per caso sono le dimensioni che ti spaventano?"  
>"Luxord, ti sembrano cose da dire in presenza di un angioletto come Roxas?" si intromise Marluxia che era appena entrato dalla porta d'ingresso e si diresse verso di noi con passo mellifluo. Indossava una lunga pelliccia beige e i suoi capelli rosa, già abbondantemente cotonati, risplendevano di mille lustrini e brillantini con i quali erano stati decorati; quando ci ebbe raggiunti mi sorrise e mi porse una grande busta "Quando sono andato a far compere ho trovato un vestitino davvero fantastico e, cavolo, ho subito pensato a te. Con questo gioiellino addosso persino Shirely Temple si volterebbe indignata dalla tua bellezza"<br>Io sospirai e scossi il capo, ormai mi ero arreso alle sue attenzioni stravaganti nei miei confronti e nonostante avessi provato più volte a sottolineare il mio fastidio, lui mi ignorava di proposito e continuava a fare come voleva perché dopotutto nel suo mondo valeva solo la sua opinione. Tra l'altro alla Factory non era raro vestirsi del sesso opposto, questa pratica faceva sempre parte di quella ricerca di libertà a cui tutti erano costantemente propensi.  
>"Ti ringrazio tanto ma io sono maschio e preferisco rimanere tal-" provai a ribattere ma non riuscii a concludere la mia frase perché Demyx arrivò come un ciclone nella stanza e mi sovrastò senza farsi scrupoli.<br>"Questa pelliccia è fantastica!" esclamò con il solito tono alto e squillante "Dove l'hai presa?"  
>"Un negozio sulla tredicesima… troppo chic per te"<br>"Chissene frega, la voglio anche io… tutti dovremo averne una. Anzi no! Domani sera organizziamo una festa a tema e tutti indosseremo pellicce, dammi il numero che le vado a ordinare… una trentina basteranno?"  
>Rimasi in silenzio durante quel breve scambio di battute, tramortito dalla foga e dalla disinvoltura che mettevano gli altri nello sfoggiare le proprie ricchezze, mentre io invece mi sentivo a disagio. Era ironico come io, che ero arrivato in città con il solo scopo di far denaro, fossi arrivato a provare una paura tale da non volerlo quasi toccare. Cercavo di evitarne il contatto quanto più potessi in modo da sentirmi meno sporco e partecipe del mondo corrotto e ipocrita che mi aveva circondato.<br>Nello stesso istante in cui Demyx stava effettuando il suo ordine da quattordicimila dollari, Xaldin era arrivato a infastidire Xigbar e Luxord non aveva ancora terminato di esporre le sue teorie sul radicalismo sessuale in cui era ancora impregnata la società.  
>"Concordo con le tue teorie su un maggior liberismo in ambito sessuale" si insinuò Zexion arrivando con una tazza di caffè fumante e sedendosi accanto a me sul <em>mio<em> dormeuse senza neanche aspettare un mio invito "Tuttavia mi trovo a dissentire il tuo eccesso e concordare con Roxas. Il girare nudo non è per niente fine"  
>A quel punto si disegnò un ampio sorriso sul mio volto , sapendo di potermi fidare sempre dell'opinione del ragazzo.<br>Luxord grugnì in dissenso e andò a recuperare un bicchiere e la bottiglia di cognac abbandonata sul tavolo da biliardo in fondo alla stanza "Sicuro… lui davanti a noi fa il casto e il prezioso ma chissà cosa combina quando è solo con Axel"  
>"Cosa?"chiesi stupito.<br>"Certo che ti sei sistemato proprio per bene tu" ridacchiò l'uomo dopo essersi scolato il primo bicchierino.  
>"Che diavolo dici?!"<br>"Axel Silvers è proprio un buon partito, continua ad approfittarne finché sei in tempo"  
>A quel punto non ci vidi più e scattai in piedi, strinsi i pugni ai lati e cedetti all'ira che accecava i miei occhi "Non osare più dire cose del genere"<br>"Perché scusa, cosa ho detto?" mi disse con finta innocenza appoggiandosi al tavolo e incrociando le braccia al petto, in quel momento Larxene, che passava di lì, gli aveva fregato il bicchiere e si era servita per gli affari suoi.  
>"Non accetto che tu venga a dirmi che io miro solo ai suoi soldi!"<br>"Non è per caso così?"  
>"Io <em>amo<em> Axel con tutto me stesso" alzai la voce e sottolineai il tutto con un tono più marcato "E vale lo stesso per lui, ne sono sicuro"  
>"Vacci piano con le parole, bimbo" Larxene si mise a sedere sul tavolo da biliardo. Il suo vestitino corto nero, che ricopriva le sue gambe accavallate, rivelava più di quanto in realtà dovesse mostrare; essa parlava con il tono altisonante di un'ereditiera che aveva sempre vissuto nell'oro e nel mentre si accendeva la sigaretta e la inseriva nel suo bocchino rigorosamente argentato "Come puoi asserire con tanta sicurezza che il tuo sentimento sia ricambiato?"<br>Boccheggiai qualche istante, stupito da quella domanda così assurda. Zexion mi mise una mano sulla spalla mi rivolse uno sguardo.  
>"Non ascoltarla, Rox"<br>"Lui è un'artista" la ragazza continuò scandendo accuratamente le parole, per niente infastidita dall'interruzione di Zexion. La Silver Factory raccoglieva nella sua interezza persone così egocentriche e piene di sé che sembravano vivere in un mondo tutto proprio in cui era la loro opinione che contava e la loro parola doveva essere l'ultima. Erano tutti così viziati e capricciosi che non ammettevano ordini o regole nelle proprie vite, e l'unica persona a cui rispondevano era Axel, tutto il resto semplicemente non era degno.  
>"Vuole farti vacillare" mi sussurrò all'orecchiò Zexion.<br>"Non puoi fidarti degli artisti. Appena non gli andrai più a genio si sbarazzerà di te come se fossi una vecchia tela di poco valore"  
>"Rox-"<br>Non potevo credere a quello che diceva.  
>Inspirai profondamente e tutto prese a funzionare a rallentatore per me. La voce di Zexion mi arrivava ovattata alle orecchie, i gesti di Demyx mentre suonava la chitarra apparivano così ampi e calibrati, Marluxia piroettava con eleganza a ritmo di musica, Luxord e Larxene improvvisarono un lento dal retrogusto erotico, i movimenti di Xigbar e Xaldin che si prendevano a cuscinate erano così lenti, e, mentre dai cuscini avevano iniziato a cadere su di noi delle candide piume, la nuvola di fumo che proveniva dalle sue labbra rosso matto di Larxene contribuivano a dare un aspetto onirico alla scena.<br>E io me ne stavo lì, al centro di quel caos, con il volto rivolto al soffitto e assistevo dal basso alla scena riflessa negli specchi proprio come se fosse un film girato in diretta.

_I've seen the world, lit it up_  
><em>As my stage now<em>  
><em>Channeling angels in the new age now<em>  
><em>Hot summer days, rock'n'roll<em>  
><em>The way you play for me at your show<em>  
><em>And all the ways I got to know<em>  
><em>Your pretty face and electric soul<em>

In quel momento la risposta a tutte le mie domande si palesò così chiaramente ai miei occhi da non lasciarmi più ombra di dubbio. Quella della Factory rappresentava appieno la società newyorchese degli anni 60, dove un'eccitazione teatrale e perversa sembrava trionfare sulla mancanza d'amore, e, mentre tutto attorno marciva, a dominare erano la bellezza e il piacere.  
>Rimasi in piedi in mezzo alla stanza con aria sconfitta perché, anche se in fondo al cuore una piccola parte di me cercava di urlarmi che loro avevano ragione, la mia coscienza voleva coprire tutto con una pesante coltre di indifferenza.<br>Mi abbandonai al piacere estatico di quell'attimo prima che la porta d'ingresso si spalancasse per rivelare quel sole attorno al quale ruotava tutto il mondo. La mia espressione si illuminò alla vista di quel volto euforico e selvaggio mentre si faceva strada nell'ingresso. I suoi occhi erano vispi e il sorriso era radioso, ma il mondo mi crollò addosso quando realizzai che tutto quello non era rivolto a me ma a un altro ragazzino che stava guidando verso lo studio fotografico. Il mio sguardo basito rimase incollato sulla mano di Axel che manteneva saldamente il braccio dell'altro ragazzo e mi sentii inspiegabilmente come tradito. Quella non era la prima volta che si portava qualcuno dietro, ormai era all'ordine del giorno, però c'era qualcosa – forse la sua estrema contentezza o l'estrema vitalità che lo stava animando, mi fecero sentire come un giocattolo fuori moda.  
>Non potevo essere rimpiazzato con tanta semplicità, non potevo ammetterlo.<br>"A-Axel?" lo chiamai incerto seguendoli nell'altra stanza.  
>"È quello giusto" farfugliò in preda all'emozione facendomi da parte per chiudere la porta alle nostre spalle, spostai lo sguardo dal mio compagno al ragazzino senza nome che era andato a posizionarsi sullo sgabello davanti alla macchina fotografica e poi tornai di nuovo ad Axel.<br>"Cosa… è quello giusto?" deglutii nervosamente, timoroso della risposta.  
>"Lui" affermò con un gran sorriso mentre preparava l'armamentario "È il modello che ho sempre cercato… è perfetto"<br>Il mio cuore perse un battito nell'udire quelle parole e mi diedi dello stupido per essermi illuso che una persona come Axel avesse mai potuto provare un sentimento del genere nei miei riguardi.  
>"Tu sei Roxas, vero?" mi chiese lo straniero con tono affabile, io annuii senza la benché minima voglia di instaurare un dialogo con lui "I tabloid fanno spesso congetture sulla tua identità e su una tua possibile <em>intima amicizia<em> con Axel. Io invece sono Sora Lancaster, felice di conoscerti"  
>"Ho visto un tuo film al cinema qualche mese fa. Sei bravo" assentii atono abbassando il capo. Di fronte a me avevo un altro super divo del cinema, talentuoso e molto più avvezzo al lusso e al mondo del divertimento rispetto a una persona anonima del mio calibro. Sora fisicamente era molto simile a me: stessa statura, conformazione del viso pressoché identiche, stessi occhi blu; l'unica differenza era nel taglio e nel colore di capelli, i suoi erano castani e leggermente più lunghi; però nonostante le nostre somiglianze lui brillava di luce propria. Era raggiante, amichevole, sorridente e soprattutto era bello. Un'esistenza completamente opposta alla mia fatta d'ombra.<br>Non mi accorsi di essere rimasto in disparte, in un angolino della stanza, ad assistere all'interminabile set fotografico che Axel gli stava dedicando finché la sua voce vellutata non mi risvegliò chissà quanto tempo dopo.  
>"Dì a Demyx che questa sera non andrò a vedere la sua esibizione, oggi ho voglia di creare" mi disse quasi con assenza, senza neanche degnarsi di girarsi verso di me poiché il suo sguardo era ancora incollato al viso sorridente di Sora che fingeva di mandare dei bacetti all'obbiettivo.<br>"Oggi c'è qualche festa qui alla Factory, Axel?" cinguettò allegramente il castano del tutto disinteressato dal fatto che si fosse intromesso nel nostro discorso.  
>"Si fa <em>sempre<em> qualcosa, puoi provare a chiedere agli altri" annuì l'altro.  
>"Si parla spesso delle orgie che si tengono qui… è tutto vero?"<br>"Il piacere è un benessere primario, chi sono io per fermare le pulsioni sessuali degli altri?"  
>Sora rise, mi lanciò una breve occhiata e si mise di nuovo in posa "È un peccato che tu non partecipi mai"<br>Serrai le labbra in un impeto di gelosia, avendo colto al volo il tono minatorio del tutto gratuito nei miei confronti, ma non feci nulla per educazione; nonostante tutto il silenzioso ricordo delle mie umili origini mi seguiva costantemente e si interponeva sempre nelle mie relazioni con gli altri, sottolineando la differenza abissale che distingueva me da tutti gli altri. Io non ero nulla in confronto a loro, mi sentivo fuori posto. Un accessorio da indossare e riporre il girono dopo nel cassetto.  
>Dopo quella frecciatina il silenzio scese di nuovo sulla stanza, interrotto soltanto dal rumore di qualche scatto o indicazione di Axel su come l'altro dovesse posare, la calma però durò troppo poco per poter essere denominata tale.<br>"Forse passerò la notte qui alla Factory" affermò Axel ancora troppo concentrato su Sora per rivolgermi uno sguardo "Prima di andartene mi ordini la cena?"  
>Non ce la feci più.<br>Tutti i buoni sentimenti che provavo per Axel, e che mi avevano trattenuto dal prendere a pugni Sora, non furono abbastanza forti da placare l'ira che nutrivo nei loro confronti in quel momento, sapevo che se fossi rimasto ancora lì avrei fatto qualcosa di stupido.  
>"Sai una cosa?" richiamai la sua attenzione, puntando lo sguardo su di lui e alzando improvvisamente la voce. Il mio odio doveva essere riflesso nei miei occhi in maniera così evidente che lo vidi tentennare per un istante quando decise finalmente di guardarmi "Vaffanculo Axel"<br>Non mi presi la soddisfazione di rimanere ad assistere alla loro reazione, girai i tacchi e me ne andai senza guardare in faccia a nessuno. Sicuramente Axel non doveva essere rimasto impassibile al mio scatto, ero sempre stato fin troppo paziente e sottomesso per permettermi mai di fare qualsiasi cosa. Avevo sempre accettato qualsiasi decisione senza mai dir nulla, gli avevo permesso di modellare la mia vita a suo piacimento senza chiedergli nulla, illuso di fargli provare le stesse emozioni che lui mi provocava.

_Will you still love me _  
><em>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<em>

Corsi a perdifiato per le strade di New York fino al nostro appartamento a Lexinton Square dove mi abbandonai al dolore che mi dilaniava l'anima. Mi sentivo tradito e non solo da Axel ma da tutto. Erano i nuovi canoni che stavano uccidendo la società: l'agiatezza, il lusso, il piacere e il bisogno spasmodico di cambiamento. La ricerca di quella felicità disdegnata dai canoni tradizionali era il nettare proibito della nuova generazione e io, come tutti, ne ero caduto miserabilmente vittima.  
>Forse ero io il debole ma avevo la certezza che la mia vita mi stesse sfuggendo dalle mani e non avevo la certezza di riuscire a proseguire ulteriormente.<br>Mio padre aveva sempre avuto ragione, fin dall'inizio, tutta quella spensieratezza non era altro che ipocrisia, il divertimento era noia, la ricchezza era povertà d'animo.  
>La vita nella città era una corsa dettata dalla fugacità delle nostre misere esistenze, si cercava di accaparrare sempre il meglio e quando esso non bastava più lo si rimpiazzava.<br>Mi accorsi dell'arrivo di Axel dalle musiche allegre e confuse che provenivano dalla televisione e dalla radio. Ogni volta che questi metteva piede in casa accendeva entrambi i dispositivi e li lasciava funzionare per gran parte della sua permanenza nell'edificio, Axel era amante della tecnologia al punto da raggiungere quasi l'ossessione e ogni volta che usciva una nuova diavoleria sul mercato lui era sempre tra i primi ad averla. Il suo primo gadget elettronico fu la Kodak di famiglia che considerava quasi come una figlia, poi c'era il registratore di cui parlava come se fosse sua moglie, ma la sua più lunga relazione amorosa era quella con la Tv, iniziata verso la fine degli anni '50 quando acquistò uno dei primi modelli per il salotto.  
>Era patetico ma a volte mi sentivo quasi in competizione anche con questi oggetti perché ero sicuro che l'amore che nutriva per essi era sempre superiore a quello che provava per me.<br>"Perché ci sono quelle valigie vicino la porta?" la sua voce bassa e calma raggiunse le mie orecchie con estrema dolcezza, udii la porta del balcone chiudersi alle sue spalle ma non si mosse da lì, rimase dietro di me con le braccia strette al petto a causa del freddo.  
>Lo adocchiai con la coda dell'occhio e tornai di nuovo a concentrarmi sul freddo manto stellato che illuminava la notte newyorchese.<br>"Domani me ne vado" proferii in un sussurro; la gola mi bruciava ancora, a causa di quelle poche parole strillate quel pomeriggio, dal momento che non ero abituato a certi scatti, gli occhi erano arrossati dalle troppe lacrime versate e il naso era irritato per i troppi fazzoletti usati. Facevo così schifo che mi ero antipatico da solo, come facevano gli altri a sopportare una persona debole come me che non faceva altro che piangere?  
>"Dove vai?" mi domandò Axel con una nota di interesse nella voce.<br>"Non lo so ancora…" affermai pensieroso prendendomi una breve pausa "Penso in un hotel e raccoglierò le idee su cosa potrò fare"  
>"Non puoi rimanere qui?"<br>"Per quale motivo dovrei?"  
>"Beh-"<br>Per uno strano evento più unico che raro, Axel rimase a corto di parole e quasi mi sentii vincitore perché finalmente lo avevo messo con le spalle al muro davanti la realtà. Quella sarebbe stata la volta decisiva per fargli ammettere la verità su di me.  
>"Perché questa è casa tua"<br>Gli avevo lasciato tutto il tempo che voleva per riflettere ma non avrei mai immaginato un'uscita del genere da parte sua, tant'è che mi voltai incredulo.  
>"No" scossi il capo con una naturalezza tale da farmi rabbrividire "No… questa non è mai stata casa mia"<br>"Certo che lo è-"  
>"No Axel. Per piacere non iniziare" indurii l'espressione e mi girai di scatto verso di lui "Non ti permetterò di riempirmi ancora di belle chiacchiere per farmi passare tutto. Adesso basta, non ne posso più"<br>"Dimmi cosa c'è che non va, Roxas. Non tenerti sempre tutto dentro"  
>Axel sospirò e si portò una mano tra i suoi selvaggi capelli color fuoco, nei suoi occhi verdi in cui si rifletteva la mia figura era evidente il suo animo ferito da quella discussione per lui inattesa. In qualsiasi situazione Axel aveva il dono di mantenere sempre e comunque la purezza d'animo di un bambino, anche quando sbagliava, e vicino a lui non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi sempre, irrimediabilmente colpevole e ritirare ogni mia accusa, per quanto veritiera potesse essere. Ma non quella volta. Ero stanco di essere sempre l'unico a dover soffrire.<br>"Parlami… insieme potremo risolvere tutto" mi disse ancora non udendo nessuna mia risposta.  
>"Parlarti?" feci quasi sconvolto e poi alzai il tono "Parlarti? Tu chiedi a me di parlarti quando <em>tu<em> sei il primo a tenermi completamente all'oscuro della tua vita? Io ti ho _sempre_ parlato di me ma ti sei mai interessato veramente a quello che provo davvero? Ti sei mai interessato delle mie paure, delle mie insicurezze?"  
>Ormai le lacrime avevano preso di nuovo a scendere incontrollate così come la neve imbiancava elegantemente e senza sosta la città come a voler coprire con il suo velo di freddo tutta l'oscurità e la corruzione che dilagavano nel mondo.<br>"Perché oggi te ne sei andato così?"  
>"Oh- allora ti sei accorto della mia assenza. Mi congratulo con lei, <em>signor Silvers<em>" esclamai tra i denti con sarcasmo, mi asciugai le guance bagnate con la manica del mio maglioncino e tirai su col naso.  
>"Torniamo dentro altrimenti ti prenderai qualcosa" la sua voce in confronto alla mia era sempre pacata e tranquilla, come se niente potesse scalfire la quiete della sua anima. Tentò di avvicinarsi a me e prendermi per mano ma io mi scostai malamente.<br>"Non ti azzardare a toccarmi!"  
>"Abbassa la voce altrimenti ci sentirà tutto il vicinato"<br>"E che ci sentissero! Almeno verranno tutti a sapere chi è veramente Axel Silvers!" ormai ero arrivato al punto di non ritorno in cui nulla mi avrebbe più fermato e sapevo che presto me ne sarei pentito amaramente ma non potevo farci più nulla.  
>"Roxas, per piacere"<br>"Ti ho detto di non toccarmi" strillai indietreggiando velocemente e rintanandomi sul tavolo da esterni in ferro battuto per sfuggirgli.  
>"Cazzo, Rox. Piantala con queste stronzate, potresti cadere giù"<br>Lo vidi indurire l'espressione ma non mi lasciai intimorire, alzai il volto, socchiusi gli occhi e inspirai profondamente l'aria gelata che ci avvolgeva senza pietà. Semmai fossi inciampato avrei compiuto il mio destino e mi sarei aggiunto alla sfilza di vite scomparsi prematuramente. Sapevo che quella era la mia strada.  
>"Facciamo un bel gioco" dissi enfatizzando con gesti teatrali, incurante dello scarso equilibrio "Proviamo per una volta a essere totalmente sinceri l'uno con l'altro"<br>"Okay… okay va bene, però ora scendi da lì"  
>La sua espressione preoccupata mi convinse ad accettare la mano che mi stava offrendo in aiuto tuttavia non abbassai la guardia.<p>

_Will you still love me _  
><em>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<em>  
><em>Will you still love me <em>  
><em>When I got nothing but my aching soul?<em>

"Dimmi la verità…" sussurrò abbassando il capo e continuando a stringere convulsamente la mia mano, nonostante io cercassi sempre di allontanarlo "Che intenzioni avevi questa sera?"  
>Io rimasi in silenzio, chiusi gli occhi e mi morsi un labbro per evitare di ricominciare a piangere per l'ennesima volta, alla mia mancata risposta però Axel parlò di nuovo.<br>"Il tuo sguardo era diverso… diverso da quella sera sul ponte tanto tempo fa. C'era perdizione, disincanto, apatia" commentò con amarezza portando la mia mano al suo petto "Cosa ti è successo, Roxas?"  
>Respiravo profondamente mentre la mia mente si svuotava velocemente di tutti quei pensieri che vorticavano frenetici, i miei occhi spalancati non vedevano in realtà nulla. L'unica cosa di cui ero cosciente era il calore che accarezzava la mia mano destra.<br>"Ho perso il sorriso quando ho acquistato consapevolezza del mondo" mormorai più a me stesso che ad altri mentre il mio corpo era scosso da tremori, poi mi rivolsi a lui dopo una breve pausa "Vuoi… la verità?"  
>"Hai detto che dobbiamo essere sinceri, no?"<br>Alzai il volto e mi specchiai nelle sue iridi del colore dello smeraldo, anche Axel era visibilmente scosso, era come se i nostri dolori potessero in qualche modo fondersi e diventare tutt'uno.  
>"Ero pronto ad uccidermi… e l'idea non ha ancora abbandonato la mia mente" questo era anche uno dei motivi per cui ero rimasto fuori al freddo, se magari avessi avuto troppa paura per fare qualcosa almeno sarei morto d'ipotermia.<br>"Credi che la morte sia l'unica soluzione ai problemi della vita?"  
>In un certo senso mi aspettavo una domanda del genere, anche se non da parte di Axel, nel corso della mia esistenza spesso mi ero chiesto se in un modo o in un altro sarei riuscito a sfuggire in qualche modo al rimorso che regnava in me. La mia anima era dilaniata dal conflitto tra la ricerca della felicità e la consapevolezza che tutto che l'etica condannava l'immoralità dilagante.<br>Probabilmente mio padre doveva avermi odiato non poco per avermi cresciuto nel costante timore della vita.  
>"Perché oggi te ne sei andato dalla Factory?"<br>"Ax… rispondimi seriamente. Che significato ha la mia presenza lì?" ribattei alzando lo sguardo su di lui e mi affrettai a continuare, nel leggere una nota di incomprensione nella sua espressione "Io non ho talenti particolari, non sono famoso come le celebrità che frequentano la tua Silver Factory, non sono un artista... cosa c'entro con il tuo mondo?  
>Io non sono altro che un ragazzo di campagna, cresciuto nell'austerità e nella paura di poter incappare nella perdizione dei peccati mondani… sono scappato di casa con il desiderio di perseguire i miei sogni però mi sento strangolato da uno strano senso di ansia. Ho passato tutta la mia vita a studiare e lavorare con la speranza di far carriera, di diventare qualcuno e invece… cosa ho ottenuto? Un misero lavoretto alla borsa dove mi sfruttavano solamente. Quando ho conosciuto te invece la mia vita è cambiata, in un batter d'occhio mi sono ritrovato a condurre la vita di un ereditiere, attorniato da celebrità e ricchezze, senza bisogno di alcuno sforzo. Cosa diavolo è questa società? Perché gli sforzi non vengono compensati adeguatamente?" interruppi giusto per un istante il mio monologo solo per rivolgergli un'occhiata carica di dolore "Perché tu sei diventato ricchissimo per qualche fotografia o quadri che ti fai fare da altri mentre io che lavoravo da mattina a sera ero solo una nullità?"<br>Axel aggrottò la fronte e mi scrutò per qualche secondo "Questa è la società attuale, non ci puoi far nulla… però io ti ho sempre dato il meglio"  
>"Lo so dannazione… è una società che si fonda su nient'altro che bellezza!"<br>"Roxas tu non ne capisci il vero significato"  
>"Allora spiegamelo!" esclamai con foga, allontanandomi da lui giusto per poterlo vedere meglio "Hai portato chiunque nella Factory, hai dedicato a tutti ritratti, film, fotografie e a me nient'altro che uno sketch deforme e un paio di brevi filmatini che non ha mai visto nessuno… Perché loro sì e io no? Sono tanto brutto?"<br>"Cosa diavolo sono queste domande?!" questa volta fu il turno di Axel di alzare la voce ora irritata, e, sebbene fossimo nel bel mezzo di una guerra non potei fare a meno di rimanere incantato dal suo furore poiché quella era la prima volta che lasciava trasparire delle emozioni così vive.  
>"Io da te cercavo supporto morale e non economico" ora capivo il significato delle parole di mio padre quando mi diceva che i soldi non fanno la felicità "Non mi hai mai dimostrato un briciolo d'amore, sono stato sempre io accanto a te e mai il contrario. Ecco perché oggi me ne sono andato e perché domani farò lo stesso, definitivamente"<br>"Tu… non puoi farlo!"  
>"Ah no? Prova a impedirlo allora, dammi un solo motivo per non andarmene"<br>Axel mi scrutò in silenzio, quella discussione doveva averlo colto decisamente nel vivo perché era raro vederlo così preoccupato. Rimanemmo in piedi, l'uno di fronte all'altro per una buona manciata di minuti, prima che Axel riprese a parlare, questa volta con tono determinato .  
>"Dammi un giorno… aspettami solo ventiquattro ore e poi deciderai tu stesso" detto questo ritornò in casa.<p>

Passò i due giorni seguenti rinchiuso nella sua stanza e io, nonostante non avessi la più pallida idea di cosa stesse combinando e nonostante il suo ritardo, rimasi ad aspettarlo in salotto in compagnia dei gatti.  
>Quando alla fine la porta della sua stanza si aprì ne rivelò una figura stanca ma soddisfatta, Axel mi sorrise dolcemente dopo avermi adocchiato e si avvicinò.<br>"Grazie per aver atteso"  
>Aveva una tela in mano, da disegno di medie dimensioni, e inizialmente mi domandai se non avesse passato gli ultimi giorni a lavorare per gli affari suoi ma poi quando voltò la superficie verso di me rimasi a bocca aperta: era un dipinto fatto con tempere e acquerelli di un realismo unico. Era un mio ritratto con nient'altro che me stesso in dosso: ero io steso sul mio dormeuse argentato, con un braccio appoggiato sul bracciolo e le gambe distese e leggermente piegate, gli occhi erano seri e l'espressione era fiera, e l'unico velo che mi copriva nei punti giusti era la mia copertina di seta preferita. Il ritratto era di una bellezza statuaria e lo stile e le tecniche adottate erano completamente opposti a quelle a cui era fedele, era come se fosse tornato a uno stile classico e tradizionale solo per me.<br>Se avessi dovuto essere sincero quello era assolutamente l'opera migliore di Axel e non perché ritraeva me ma perché mostrava tutta la sua maturità e l'amore che poteva infondere nel fare qualcosa.  
>"Allora… ti piace?" mi domandò a un certo punto e io, improvvisamente, mi dimenticai di tutto il mondo attorno a noi e non seppi più cosa dire, mi sentii quasi a disagio.<br>"Io… io non sono così bello"  
>"Tu sei così ai miei occhi"<br>Forse non avrei dovuto chiedergli di mettermi nero su bianco, l'immagine che aveva di me era troppo idealizzata poiché nella realtà non raggiungevo i canoni di bellezza che lui ricercava.  
>"Non hai usato neanche una foto come guida?"<br>Axel scosse il capo "Avevo tutto impresso nella mia mente… te l'ho detto, tu sei la mia opera d'arte, è inutile dedicarti altro altrimenti ti sminuirei soltanto"  
>Rimasi in silenzio a fissare quella tela davanti a me in estasi, non per la bellezza delle linee che si muovevano con eleganza e i colori quasi sbiaditi che davano vita al ritratto ma perché finalmente avevo la dimostrazione che Axel provasse almeno un minino sentimento per me.<br>"Perché l'altra sera non sei rimasto più alla Factory?"  
>"Per te"<br>"A volte vorrei odiarti, sarebbe tutto più semplice"  
>Lui sorrise "Cosa ti fa incazzare di più, il mio comportamento o il fatto che non riesci a odiarmi?"<br>Mi avvicinai a lui e appoggiai il capo sul suo petto senza dir nulla. Lo avevo odiato profondamente in quegli ultimi giorni ma era passato tutto in un baleno, alla sola vista del suo volto rilassato e speranzoso avevo dimenticato tutta la rabbia. A volte credevo di essere più forte dei miei sentimenti, ma poi, alla fine, mettevo troppo amore anche nei silenzi che usavo per fargli guerra.  
>"Capisci perché non ti ho mai fatto ritratti prima d'ora? Perché tu sei solo mio e basta, non volevo che nessun'altro potesse ammirarti. Non l'ho mai fatto perché sei <em>tu<em> la mia opera d'arte in carne e ossa e non avevi bisogno di altro per esaltare la tua avvenenza"  
>"Io sono già tuo. Ovunque io vada, qualsiasi cosa io faccia, ogni mio respiro sarà rivolto a te"<br>"Roxas… gli altri per me non sono altro che volti da ritrarre e da riprodurre in serigrafia. Tu invece sei unico… hai una bellezza senza pari e non volevo sminuirti ritraendoti"  
><em>Ma la bellezza un giorno svanirà!<em> Era quello che avrei voluto ribattergli ma alla fine non lo feci, mi limitai a prendergli la mano e appoggiare la fronte alla sua spalla. Mi lasciai guidare nel suo mondo e come sempre lui fece in modo da occupare completamente i miei pensieri.

_Will you still love me _  
><em>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<em>  
><em>Will you still love me <em>  
><em>When I got nothing but my aching soul?<em>  
><em>I know you will<em>  
><em>I know you will<em>  
><em>I know you will<em>  
><em>Will you still love me <em>  
><em>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<em>

Alla fine quel ritratto fu venduto per l'esorbitante cifra di settantamila dollari (quasi il triplo di tutti gli altri lavori) e decidemmo di sbarazzarcene per non lasciare che si potesse interporre tra noi e il nostro riscoperto amore. Molto cambiò della nostra vita da quel giorno, Axel finalmente uscì allo scoperto e ufficializzò la nostra relazione il che lo rese ancora di più il personaggio più discusso di New York, divenne popolare nelle comunità omosessuali della città, mentre gli anziani e gli artisti con mentalità tradizionalista – tra cui Naminé - continuarono a criticarlo ancora di più, e lui ne era felice perché in un modo o in un altro contribuivano a non lasciar spegnere il mito di Axel Silvers. Per quanto riguarda me, la mia fama cresceva di giorno in giorno e se all'inizio ero conosciuto per essere l'amante di Axel, ben presto qualcun altro si accorse di un mio potenziale nascosto. Divenni attore, modello per sfilate e pubblicità, mi trasformai improvvisamente in una celebrità acclamata dal grande pubblico e finalmente mi guadagnai il vero diritto di appartenere alla Factory proprio come tutti gli altri che la frequentavano. Ma non mi vendetti ad altri, lasciai ad Axel l'esclusiva di orchestrare il mio lavoro e la mia immagine pubblica e con essa gli dedicai anche la mia vita sentimentale.  
>Avevamo finalmente trovato la sintonia e la complicità che ci era sempre mancata e finalmente mi sentii felice, dimentico dei moralismi che mi avevano sempre incatenato, eppure la mia scalata verso il piacere non rappresentava altro che il preludio della nostra misera fine.<p>

Axel diceva che io gli ricordavo uno dei personaggi del _grande Gatsby_ a causa dalla mia aria vivace e al contempo fragile. Ero come un eroe romantico fuori dalla società e dalle convenzioni, alle quali tentavo invano di oppormi per ricercare una vita che fosse solo mia. Una vittima marchiata da un'oscura maledizione, incompresa ed esclusa. Ero colui che, ormai disincantato dall'esistenza, insteriliva la propria vita nei sogni senza mai tradurli in azione, colui che esprimeva il rifiuto con la malinconia e la contemplazione della morte, sino all'estremo gesto autodistruttivo del suicidio.  
>Tu mi chiedesti se io fossi convinto che la morte fosse l'unica soluzione ai problemi della vita, ma la risposta me l'hai data tu stesso, Axel, ci sono cose in questo mondo che non tutti possono comprendere appieno se non i diretti interessati e questa è una delle tante. La vita era mia e in quanto tale sapevo che nonostante tutto non avrei potuto sfuggire al mio destino.<p>

**{End part 1 of 2}**


End file.
